


Made of Glass

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's not overly fond of the Avengers but they do have their uses and it is fun to banter with Hawkeye. He'll tolerate them when he has to but he's not sharing anything more than the basics. </p>
<p>But when an explosion takes Hawkeye's hearing well... things change. Matt can adapt - and he's going to make sure <s>Hawkeye</s> <i>Clint</i> does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8406165#cmt8406165)
> 
> Thanks to PipMer for looking this over.

Matt's just knocked down the third of his opponents when an arrow strikes the shoulder of the second who'd been struggling to his feet. With a growl Matt focuses and turns his head in Hawkeye's direction.

'I thought we agreed Hell's Kitchen was mine,' Mall calls as he grabs his batons and rises. He can hear the dings of Captain America's shield as it rebounds off a shipping container to Matt's left and Stark's repulsors are nearly loud enough to drown out the fighting of Black Widow near him.

'Yeah, well. Hydra is ours so...' Matt senses Hawkeye's shrug as he shoots another arrow. 'We figured you wouldn't object to the help.'

He won't ever admit it but Matt does appreciate the help. He'd only managed to take down three of the guards before the Avengers shown up and they'd been as tough a fight as any Matt's ever had. It seems cultists are a step up from criminals. Who'd have thought it?

'What are you after?' Hawkeye asks as Matt jumps up onto the container beside him.

'My information says they've been taking children off the streets. Not sure why; but no one's found any of the kids once they were taken.' Matt cocks his head, focusing. 'I tracked them here after interrupting their last kidnapping attempt.'

Hawkeye takes a deep breath. 'Shit.' He taps his ear, 'Guys, Daredevil was tracking kidnap victims here. Children. Be careful.

Matt smirks at the chorus of 'Shit' that comes over Hawkeye's comm - and that he can hear in the distance from the other Avengers.

_'Bruce, you and Thor are definitely sitting this one out._ ' Captain America says, _'Hawkeye, does Daredevil know where they are?'_

Hawkeye doesn't get the chance to relay the question before Matt's shaking his head. 'I can't h... I don't know where they are. Fairly sure it's one of these containers though.'

'Daredevil says probably one of the containers in my section. We'll look through them.'

_'Copy. Iron Man, cover them.'_

Matt jumps down from the container before Captain America's finished speaking, extending his senses to try to see if he can pick up a single sign of the kids. He's vaguely aware of Hawkeye heading in the opposite direction, opening containers carefully. While the metal muffles a lot of what Matt can hear, he doesn't need to open the-

The only warning Matt gets is the click of the trigger before the world explodes. He's knocked off his feet but it's a far smaller explosion than the ones that destroyed the Russians and doesn't knock him - or his hearing - out.

'Hawkeye! Daredevil!' voices call, footsteps moving in their direction. But Matt's on his feet and staggering towards where he last sensed Hawkeye. It takes him a moment to focus through the smoke and flames but then he hears the measured huffs of a man breathing.

Matt falls to his knees beside the man and focuses. He's unconscious, definitely broken a few ribs and Matt can taste the blood. But he's alive and breathing relati-

Suddenly he gasps as he regains consciousness. Matt has a hand on his shoulders in a moment. 'Stay down, you're injured.'

'Daredevil? What?' He struggles to get up, ignoring Matt.

'Stay down!' Matt snaps, annoyed when Hawkeye doesn't stop struggling. 'Hawkeye, don't move!'

'I...what? Daredevil... Daredevil I can't hear you. I can't hear you.' Matt sucks in a surprised breath as Hawkeye starts to panic. 'I can't hear; oh God.'

Matt flashes back to a world suddenly gone dark; the panic of sudden change and the fear and pain that'd made him scream. He moves so his lips are in Hawkeye's sight line and puts a finger to his lips. 'Shhh, it's okay,' he enunciates. 'You're injured. I'm going to help.'

It's then the rest of the Avengers arrive and push Matt aside. He lets them but not before squeezing Hawkeye's shoulder.  

********

The next night Matt makes his way to Avengers Tower, slipping on his suit as close to the building as is possible. He's never been but he knows there's a secret entrance somewhere around he-

'Daredevil,' a British voice says and Matt manages not to jump. 'How may I assist you?'

'I wanted to see how Hawkeye was doing.'

There's a long pause then, ''Hawkeye' has agreed to see you. The elevator is the door to your right.' Matt touches the wall to his right. 'Two steps further right.'

'Thank you.'

*********

Making his way through the glass of the tower is a challenge but Matt knows he's found the right room when he has to dodge a dart fired at his head. He smirks in Hawkeye's direction.

'Nice try,' he says as usual. But instead of his usual snarking reply Hawkeye just drops the bow with a sigh. 'Hawkeye?'

'They think my hearing loss is permanent so there's no point in talking at me. I'm not going to hear it. Ever.' He's lying in a bed, so Matt moves across the room to perch on the edge of it. 'Was I too quiet?'

Matt shakes his head. 'Can you read lips?'

A long silence then, 'Sometimes. I'm a sniper; I picked up a bit of skill at it.'

'Good,' Matt says making sure Hawkeye can see his lips. 'Because my handwriting is atrocious. It would make conversation slow.'

'You still want to talk with me? I'm kinda useless right now. What use is a sniper who can't hear his orders?'

Matt bows his head, then pulls his mask off. With a deep breath, he lifts his head and tries to meet Hawkeye's eyes with his unfocused ones. 'On the surface, about as useful as a blind vigilante. Good thing we don't just look at things on the surface.'

'Holy shit. Really?'

With a shrug, Matt gives him a soft smile. 'I was nine. Thought... well I was terrified. But my Dad didn't treat me any different and I realised just because I couldn't see didn't mean I couldn't do anything.'

There's a long pause. 'Sorry, I missed that,' Hawkeye says and he sounds defeated. But then his breathing changes - with shock? 'Jarvis, what are you doing?'

'Facilitating communication,' the British voice from before says. 'Mr Daredevil I am projecting a written transcript of your words onto Mr Barton's T.V screen.'

Matt nods. 'Thank you, Jarvis is it?'

'Yes.'

'I've told you to call me Clint,' Hawkeye says shuffling in his bed.

'Clint?' Matt asks.

'You can call me that too.'

With a smile Matt nods. 'I'm Matt.' Footsteps echo outside Clint's room and Matt tugs his mask on. 'Someone is coming,' he narrates. 'Stark by the sound of the footsteps.'

'You recognise Tony's footsteps?'

Matt smirks. 'I don't recognise them so it has to be Stark. He's the only one who hasn't walked in my presence.'

Stark opens the door as Clint huffs a laugh and freezes. 'Holy shit.' He must catch sight of Matt then, 'What the hell kind of magic do you have?'

With a sigh Matt nods at Clint. 'I'll be back as soon as I can,' he says as he rises. He stops by Stark. 'Try treating him like normal. We're not made of glass, we won't break.'

He laughs at the outraged noise Stark makes as he passes him the whole way out.

********

Sure that Stark's probably already looked him up, Matt doesn't bother with the suit and mask the next time he visits two weeks later. Instead he shows up to the secret entrance in his civilian clothes, - not his suit but his gym clothes- still holding his cane.

'Jarvis?'

There's a long pause. 'Mr Daredevil?'

Matt smirks. 'Is Clint in?'

'He is currently in our gym. Would you like me to ask him to move somewhere private?'

'Why?'

JARVIS sounds confused. 'Because you have seemed... protective of your identity. My programming outlines the polite opinion to be to aid you in your protectiveness as it does not pose a threat to Mr Stark.'

Programming. JARVIS is a computer. Huh. 'So.. he doesn't know who I am?'

'Only Mr Barton knows your name. I am programmed for privacy.'

Matt considers it for a long moment then shakes his head. 'Take me to the gym.'

********

All movement in the gym stops as Matt taps his way in. By the sound of it Captain America and Black Widow were sparring, with Clint and Stark watching.

'Who the hell are you and how'd you get into my tower?' Stark snarls.

Matt smiles winningly. 'I'm here to see Clint?'

Clint jumps up and moves to his side. 'I didn't expect you to visit like this!' Matt just shrugs and offers a hand to shake.

But Clint takes it and pulls him into a hug. 'Thank you,' he whispers.

Matt knows Clint still has a way to go but this is a definite improvement. He nods, aware his lips aren't in Clint's sight. When Clint releases him, Matt cocks his head.

'How are your ribs?'

'Better. Why?'

Matt smirks. 'Want to spar?' Everyone else in the room sputters but Clint laughs.

'Sure! But I get to use a bow.'

With a shrug, Matt shuffles towards the mats he can smell in the middle of the room and drops his bag by them. 'You won't hit me.' He folds his cane and drops his glasses on his bag. Clint darts off to grab a bow.

'Is anyone else thinking that the deaf archer against the random blind dude is a bad idea?' Stark calls. Without looking at him, Matt grabs the water bottle in his bag and throws it at him. From the squawk he makes, Matt scored a direct hit.

'I'm blind not deaf,' Matt says as he stretches. Clint slips back into the room and Matt tracks his movements as he warms up.

The second Clint shoots, Matt is moving. He dodges the arrow and goes for Clint's right side with a punch. Clint blocks it with ease and swings his bow at Matt's head. He back-flips to avoid it and hears Captain America hiss with realisation.

'Daredevil.' Matt smirks in their direction and then ignores them in favour of the fight.

Now, maybe, Clint will be able to get somewhere with them.

It's definitely a good start.


End file.
